The Forgotten Urameshi Sibling
by Red Entrapy
Summary: When Yusuke was little he had a diseased caused by his now dormant demon blood. His sister gave up everything to save him. Now ten years later he is thrown into another dark tournament and needs more team members and guess who comes to the rescue. HieiXOC


The Forgotten Urameshi Sibling

"Koenma there must be a way I can save him. He's my brother, please."

"There is a way but it will not be easy. You will have to be turned into a demon and suck out the disease to save him. The process of changing from human to demon is excruciating and may kill you. Even if it does work you will be a demon and can no longer roam the human world. You will have to essentially leave everything behind, including your brother."

"I don't care what it takes. I will save my brother."

"Alright then you will have to lie next to your brother and hold his hand. This will help the transfer of the disease from him to you."

A girl of short stature with long black hair and golden eyes filled with a determination that would make any demon puke lay down next to her brother and took his hand. Yusuke was deathly pale from his illness, his usually slicked back black hair sticking up from sweat. His chocolate brown eyes, usually so full of life were dull and almost dead looking. Yusuke is only five years old and already a pain in my ass but I could not lose him. He was the only thing that kept me fighting all the crap that threatening to pull me down. The disease he has is genetic but most that get it don't have enough spirit energy for it to manifest. Yusuke has enough spirit energy to fuel all of both worlds and more. That boy will be powerful if he survives the disease.

The girl takes her brother's hand, as she watches the needle that will change everything she ever knew get closer and closer to her. She was afraid of needles normally and this was definitely not normal. Her brother's hand was cold and clammy and felt like touching a dead body.

She felt the prick as she was analyzing her brother's condition. She felt the demon blood move through her vein, could feel its progress as it went through her body, leaving everything feeling like it was on fire. She was surprised she didn't spontaneously combust and then the demon blood reached her heart and she truly wished she was in hell for hell had to be far better than what she was feeling right now. Pure, searing agony; that's all she felt, nothing else could penetrate that all-consuming pain. Sayuka could feel her heart slowing. The last thing she heard before she passed out was, "It looks like it's working."

Sayuka was starting to come to and everything hurt. The only thing she could remember was the hand she had been holding onto squeezing hers.

linebreaklinebreaklinebreak

Sayuka opened her eyes and was met with the sight of the Spirit World's young heir Prince Koenma.

"Ok now that's a sight that would make anyone believe they were in a nightmare," she retorted hoarsely. Her throat hurt. She felt like she had screamed until her vocal chords were shredded.

"Did it work…? Is Yusuke alive…?" She didn't care about anything right now but her brother.

She frantically looked around for her brother. He was nowhere to be seen, in the white on white of a typical hospital room. She wondered why doctors made those rooms so boring. Were they trying to bore their patients into an early grave. .? She was getting distracted very easily and everything seemed more vivid, more colorful. She could see everything in more detail, see every fiber and stitch on the cushion chair next to her. Then she realized that her heart was beating normally. She remembered from somewhere that demon hearts beat slower than human hearts, and that's when she noticed she that felt panic. She started to try and get up but when she moved even a little bit she felt like she'd died and then fought Satan for the right to come back and won. Then she moved. Ok so she fought all his minions and guards too. She realized as she had been distracted Koenma had not answered her question. He was sitting there looking at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Why aren't you saying anything…? Is Yusuke alive or not..?"

"He is alive and very much human now. You sucked the disease out of him and sealed his demon powers deep in him. But you are now too powerful a demon to be in the human world. You must remain here in demon world indefinitely. I will have to erase everyone's memories of you. Your mother's brother, friends, everyone. I'm so sorry."

Sayuka felt like her world was crumbling around her. Her heart was breaking. Now don't think she would regret it for she did not. She would do it all over again if given a second chance. She would do anything for her little brother, but still, it was devastating to have everyone you ever knew and loved not know who you are.

"You can't see him. Not even to say goodbye. I've already erased his memory of you. It would be better if you didn't go see him."

"Please can I see him if he doesn't see me..?"

"No I can't take the chance. The memories are erased yes but still something might have been missed. If he sees you he may dredge up something. We can't have that."

Sayuka agreed but asked to be left alone for a while. She couldn't help thinking that Koenma was too naïve as she forced her body to get up. She would see her brother one last time even if from afar. But god did she hurt. Nothing was working right. After standing for a only a second she fell. Her legs were still too weak from the transformation to hold her weight. Of course she is as stubborn as a mule or at least her mother always said she was stubborn to the point of taking on Heaven and Hell together if it would save a loved one or gets her what she wanted.

She would not back down. She crawled to the wall and climbed her way to her feet using the wall as a crutch. When she got to the door she realized there was no way she could get that steel-plated door that was sealed with spirit energy open herself. She kicked the door in frustration which of course is never a good idea. Now she had a hurt foot as well as everything else. She pounded and rammed the door with all her might. Nothing. The thing wouldn't budge. She stood there against the wall and glared at the door furious when she felt a shock go through her and flew at the door. The door was thrown open so fast she was afraid she had alerted someone to her antics, but when she looked around the hall was empty.

_Well now that that is done how do I find my brother from here?_

Just then she felt a sort of rustle in the back of her mind. The rustle got louder until she realized it was a faint voice that sounded like it was coming on the wind to her but was definitely in her mind.

*Use your new powers young one.*

_Ok but how. I 've no idea what I'm doing._

*Close your eyes feel your demon power then give me the command*

_Give you the command…? Who exactly are you…?_

*We don't have time for this young one. If you wish to see your brother before he leaves. They're at the portal already.*

_I command you to show me how to get to my brother Spirit of Wisdom._

*Ha ha very funny you cheeky brat. He is this way*

She followed the disembodied spirit through a maze of hallways that took them right, left, diagonal, and every other direction you can think of. There was no way she could make it back to her room on her own. Thank god she had help. The voice took her to a huge, elaborately decorated room. The room had depictions of all three worlds: Human World, Spirit World, and Demon World. All depictions of some historical event that had some major changes in all the worlds. She didn't know any of the history but she would ask at another time. At the back of the room stood a portal as big as a small stadium. As she looked around she saw her brother still unconscious. Koenma was ordering a big blue thing to take Yusuke to the Human World safely. She realized that this was Koenma's assistant or at least that's what Koenma called him but everyone knew that the blue ogre was more of an amusing play thing for Koenma to torture for his own entertainment. Koenma would be going through with them so that he could erase Yusuke's memory of Spirit World. The group walked into the portal and disappeared from her sight. She felt a deep sadness for that would be the last time she ever saw her brother.

_Goodbye little brother. I will always watch over you and I hope you live a fun and fulfilling life. _

With that last thing done she turned around and found her way back to her room with the help of her invisible friend. She lay down on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

xvxvxvxvxxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

A/N Ok so this is my very first fanfiction ever so I need volunteers to be betas and also critiques and criticisms are appreciated and welcomed I know I am not perfect but please don't flame me. I will not respond to flames. Also I am up for ideas if I like them I will integrate them into the story. BTW I will be doing another Dark Tournament sort of thing in this story and will need demons to fight. If you wish to create a demon that I can use in those later chapters I would be much obliged. Thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
